Ty the Tasmanian Tiger
Ty is a Tasmanian Tiger. He is the titular and main character of the series. History Ty grew up alongside the Bilbies. He believed he was thew last of his kind, as told to him by Maurie. In actuality, Ty and his siblings were seperated when he was just a cub, because of a great battle between Boss Cass and the Tazzy TIger family. Living among the Bilbies for years, he had come to see them as his new family. WHen he becomes a teenager, however, things drastically change for him, and learns that he even has siblings and a family......trapped. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Ty is playing in the forest with one of his Bilby mates. As he starts to run off after his mate, he falls because of loose earth crumbling underneath his weight. he wanders around this cave while the Bilby boy goes to get Maurie and his siblings. Suddenly, the dark cave comes alight as Ty's gumtree Boomerang and the ancinet cave drawings glow by themselves. Then, the mysterious Bunyip Elder comes to him, to tell him the truth. A long time ago, Boss Cass tried to rule the Outback. Ty's family managed to thwart his plans, as the last Mystic Talisman was placed. Bri threw his Doomerang and managed to knock the Talismans out of their holders. A huge explosion ensued, sending the Talismans all across the Outback, and forcing Cass to start from scratch. After learning all of this, Maruie finally shows and helps him out of the Cave as he retells the story. He is then set on an epic quest to recover not only a second Boomerang, but the 5 talismans before Boss Cass could Get his hands on them. Metting a pale Tazzy TIger in Lake Burrill makes Ty wonder if he was ever the last remaining Tazzy Tiger on this Earth. Encountering the young Tazzy again after defeating Shadow the Ghost Bat, he helps the Tiger that nearly tried to kill him on Cass' orders. Eventually, the two brothers face off against Cass, and they both defeat him, freeing the family from the Dreaming. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue Following the events of his last adventure, Ty, Sly, and Shazza try to stop a massive prison break for Boss Cass at Currawong County Jail. Unfortuantely, when Ranger Ken's copter was shot down by a thorny Lizard named Fluffy, Ty saved him, and thus Cass got away. Later, he helps Dennis the Green Tree Frog by opening the Bush Rescue HQ. Ty remarks that now they could help Sgt. Bluey capture Boss Cass again. Dennis breaks his spirits by telling him thatCass built his own city called Cassopolis, and Sgt. Bluey can't touch him because all of his goons are on Currawong on diplomatic business. Now, Ty completes mission for fellow citizens, and eventually works his way up to catching Boss Cass in the act of making Uber goons from the people of Burramudgee. By transferring mammilian blood into the body of a reptile, they could make stronger goons. Ty, Sly, and Shazza use the Bunyips they built with Julius and together the three stop Cass' plans once again. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan Following the events of Bush Rescue, Ty and Shazza are sent to the Dreaming to help out Mandu Gili, the Bunyip Elder. According to him, these spiritual creatures called Quinkan are in the Dreaming, destroying it with their senseless war. After driving the QUinkan out, Ty and Shaz go back to Burramudgee. Unfortunately, Shaz gets there first, and it takes Ty and additional six months(in real time) to get back to Buramudgee. THis changes Sly's behaviour, as well as Shazza's. Both of them have seem to been shaken up the QUinkan's senseless war here in Burramudgee, and trying to fight them off without Ty's Gauntlet proved to be too much for them. Ty has to now get Duke and Maurie back to rebuild the Bush Rescue team so that they can work on a plan to stop the Quinkan from Taking over the town completely.